


Fractured Moon Stories

by Verdic



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-26 20:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdic/pseuds/Verdic
Summary: This is a gathering of short stories, storylets, and hopefully longer works from my homebrew setting of Fractured Moon, the world where Team Genius runs around trying to not muck it up to much. This is a slightly post apocalyptic setting, with 1830's level of technology and futuristic technology in the ruins of old cities.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter Index (will update later)


	2. Norris's restless night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillia has been gone for two months, and Guard Captain Norris LeCroix is getting worried. It's only when a friend of his wife comes for a late night visit that he is able to help calm his shaken nerves.

Norris’s eyes flashed open, the dream fading quickly from his memory. Looking at the empty spot in the bed beside him, his rapidly beating heart hung heavily in his chest. A year ago, this wouldn’t have bothered him as much. A year ago, he had been alone for nearly a score of years. And now, in less than a year, his world had been changed on its head. It wasn’t a bad change. In fact, he liked the change. But it was going back that was harder. 

Realizing that he wasn’t going to be getting sleep any time soon, Norris got up from his bed clad in only his underpants. Pulling a robe around him, he walked over to his daughter’s crib. She was sleeping away, one of her clawed thumbs in her mouth, two of her hands holding the stuffed animal her grandmother had given her, and the last hand was laying across her baby dragon’s muzzle. The bronze dragon opened one of its large chromatic orbs and looked at him as he watched over them. 

Norris had refrained from naming the dragon, as it would tell them how to address it when it got old enough. He had been told dragons were like that. The small dragon merely nuzzled their head against Ianthe, closing the eye and falling back asleep. Smiling at his two charges, he walked away to the front door. 

It was a warm late spring evening. Knowing he was situated well away from town, and most people would be asleep this late, he placed his clothing on a chair and exited the house nude. Although most people would have called the air pleasant, it was brisk against his infernal skin. He revealed in the prickling sensation the cold air gave him. 

He looked up at the sky. “Are you seeing the same stars I do?” He muttered, wondering where Lillia was now. She had been gone for nearly two months now. He fingers the charm around his neck, remembering the last night she had been here. After their impassioned first time, and the resulting pregnancy, Norris had gotten a charm from the temple to ward against pregnancy. Not having any other magic items, he decided to be the one to wear it, as the charm itself was unisex. 

His mind was still recalling that night when a voice called out to him. “Norris, is everything ok?” He looked over and saw Bethany, Lillia’s friend, walking down the road. Norris felt a moment of panic, knowing he was naked. He was thankful that the ornamental wall and the darkness of the night and his skin would hide anything he didn’t want her to see. 

“Everything here is fine. Just missing her.” He kept his words short. He didn’t want to insult her, but he also wasn’t sure how she and Lillia, or even he, would react to if she came closer and saw him.  
“I’m missing her too.” Bethany leaned against the wall. “I wish she would stay here more. I have so much to tell her. When do you think she will be back?”

“She should be back within the next month or so. She has an important meeting she needs to make.” Norris looked closer at her. “What are you doing out this late?” 

Bethany fidgeted under the question, tucking her hair behind her ear. “I don’t know. I couldn’t sleep and decided to go for a walk.”

“And you crossed the entire town to visit your godsdaughter?” He finished for her.

“Exactly. I thought holding her might help me.” Bethany breathed what sounded like a sigh of relief.

“And you didn’t take into account it is the middle of the night and both she and I would have been asleep?” Norris opened his mind to detect Bethany’s thoughts. He could feel Beth’s embarrassed thoughts. One in particular stood out. She could see him full, despite the darkness. He then realized she did not have a light source with her. She must have some dark vision in her family. 

If I had that in my bed, I’d not travel far from home. He could feel the thought in her mind come wistfully. Norris had to control himself. He didn’t want to give her any ideas, nor did he want to let on he knew what she was thinking. 

“Yeah, I know it wasn’t the smartest thing to do, but I couldn’t help it. I was hoping that a walk would help. Lillia has been in my dreams of late.” Bethany gripped the gate. “I was hoping I could talk to you about it.”

Norris thought back to the dreams that had been waking him the past few nights. He nodded and waved for her to come in. Turning away, he was clad that is tail was fairly wide, covering him from behind. Opening the door, he quickly tossed his robe on. Pulling out a pair of chairs, he motioned for Bethany to take one of the chairs while he seated himself in the other.

“What was your dream?” He asked, pouring some cool water from a pitcher into a ceramic mug for her. She took it gratefully and took a long drink. 

“I dreamed she was dying. There were flowers growing around her, but they weren’t flowers. They were made of lightning, fire, and ice. And all around, the grass was glowing green.” Norris could tell she was being truthful. He was even more unnerved, because in his dream, he was on the ground beside her. 

“I’ve had similar dreams.” He admitted. He knew he had to handle this carefully. “She’s on a very dangerous quest. We’re both scared for her, and without any word of how she is doing, our minds are assuming the worst.” He refilled her cup with water. "It happened to me when she left for the City of Mirrors."

“Maybe…” He could tell she didn’t believe him. “Just promise me that the moment you hear from her you will tell me.” She looked up hopefully.

“Of course. You will be the second person I tell, right after Ianthe.” He smiled, flashing his sharp teeth. 

“Thank you. I…I think I can sleep easier now.” She drained the mug and placed it on the table. As she left, Norris caught her last few thoughts before she moved beyond his range.  
Maybe I should ask her to sha…

Shaking his head, Norris walked back to his room. He was going to tell Lillia that Bethany seemed to have a crush on him. Maybe she could talk to her about that. His mind roved to some wicked places that could end them in, but he would leave that to how Lillia reacted to her friend. Before he went to bed, he checked on the dragon and Ianthe. Both of them were sleeping soundly. Feeling a little better, he disrobed and slid back under the covers.

No matter what his worries were, he still had work in the morning.


	3. Kits on the loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitsune are native to an area controlled by the Zhou empire. Most people see them as the personification of the Trickster god, Hellion. In the Capital city of Ryo, they are relegated to the ruined sections of town, where they are preyed upon by those will little moral compass. When Iwana loses sight of the kits she is watching over, she nearly dies of fright. Her surprise is more powerful when she sees who they have run into...

Iwana’s heart stopped in her chest. She couldn’t find the kits. Their parents had trusted her to watch over them today while they went out hunting for any money or food they could find. Living in the edges of Ryo was very hard. The South Western Pine district was one of the hardest hit during the cataclysm. It had not recovered and those who were on or past the edges of society were shunted to districts like these. 

And with the dispossessed came those who preyed upon them. Five years ago, drugs have swam rampantly through the small conclave they had in the district. Nearly a whole generation had been lost to these drugs. It was only when a new wielder of the Emperor’s Mercy was chosen did this wave of drugs recede. But it was more than that. There were thieves wanting to steal what little they had, gangs who would take what they wanted, possessions or persons, slavers, kidnappers, and those who just hated her kind.

Dropping the washing she was doing, Iwana sprinted into the street. She strained her ears to hear for the yips and barks of the kits. Finally, she detected some noise. Sprinting off in that direction, she came around the corner, nearly skidding out. She was about to let her little Din have the scolding of his life when she saw who was also on the street. 

There were four kits on the road. One was her little dun colored Din, holding onto a ball of leather. The Fusama’s children, Iroh and Tana, in their dark fur, were frozen in mid stride, holding onto each other. The orphan, Yadra, a very bright golden kit, taller and older than the rest, was trying to look imposing, but the terror was written in her raised hairs. 

Beyond the kits stood a group of figures. Each one of them was more imposing than the last. Iwana realized that if they wanted to do something to her or the kits, none of them would be able to stop them. Slowly, she moved forwards, not wanting to set off the group of people in front of her. She was ready to sell herself dearly so the kits could run away. Heart hammering like thunder, she placed herself in front of the kits, her one tail wrapped around her body protectively. 

The leader of the group, an elven woman of surpassing beauty, stepped forwards. Iwana stiffened, curious what this person wanted. She had never seen a noble before, and this had to be a noble. The clothing was immaculate, well made, and of the highest quality. Her companions seemed to be a motley crew of what looked like advisers, guards, and hangers-on. Maybe she was looking to show off for them. She was armed with a wicked looking dagger on one hip. 

Her nose wrinkled as she saw a tail peak out from behind the elf. It was a Kitsune tail. She looked back up to the face of the elf. What she saw was that of a Kitsune woman. Iwana’s eyes widened as she saw this wasn’t just a Kitsune. It was a true messenger of the Trickster, a black furred Kitsune. Four tails fanned out behind her, each one radiating importance and power. Iwana’s thundering heart stopped, her throat catching in her chest. This Kitsune must be powerful to have four tails. Iwana had never known anyone with more than two tails. 

Iwana took a look at the rest of her companions. None of them seemed to be nervous at the Kitsune in their ranks. In fact, they seemed to be deferring to her at the moment. As the Kitsune turned to talk to one of her companions, Iwana nearly fainted. The Emperor’s Mercy! It came to them again. This was a good sign. With the worrying omen of the black Kitsune, this was a most interesting day.

The black Kitsune looked back at Iwana and nodded. With a mutter and a wave of her hand, her fur turned golden, like young Yadra. The group turned and walked away. Once they passed around the corner, Iwana turned to her charges, her anger forgotten. 

“Don’t tell anyone you got away from me. We all rounded the corner and saw them.” She told the kits.

“Mistress, what does that mean?” Yadra asked, still looking at the direction the party left in. “She became just like me.”

“And she was a Trickster! And did you see the Emperor’s Mercy?” Din practically shouted. “Momma, last time that happened, you said our community was saved. What do you think this means?”

“I’m not sure, but I think something good is about to happen in the world.” Iwana flashed a smile she didn’t feel. All but Yadra seemed to buy the smile. “Now come alone and stay near me.”


	4. A mother's love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vafle, Lillia's mother, has lived most of her life alone, as Lillia's father was absent for most of their child's life. Now that she has made a name for herself and people are coming to her shop from miles away, she is able to take more time for herself. When she runs into a handsome stranger, she decided to end her lonely nights, if only for a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Smut scene. If you do not want to read smut, I advise you not to read this. If you like smut, welcome and enjoy!

Vafle folded her hands nervously. It had been years since she had been on a date. Her last actual date had been when Lillia was five, when her father came back and took her on a small excursion. She hadn’t dated much before then either. It wasn’t to say she had been chaste, but the pickings in Esterfey were so small that she hadn’t bothered. And when Wynris was away, she was too busy raising Lillia and running her shop to date. 

She also felt like she had to stay true to her vows of monogamy to her husband, even though she knew that he must be breaking that one. She had no proof, but she wanted to keep the moral high ground. However, it had been over a decade since he had come back. She finally felt it was time to let herself to move on. She tried to tell herself it wasn’t because she saw her daughter’s life and missed that connection. 

Her luck had come during the harvest of the green dragon. She smiled as she thought back to it. There had been so much meat and hide that they had put word out. People had come from all over to get some of the meat, bones, tendons, hide, and blood. Many were magical in nature, but there were also a large number of people who came just to see the dragon’s parts. Most intriguing was one of the nomadic orc tribes came. Vafle recognized them from Pie Week in Ollie. 

Their Shaman, a young man named Lynx, for his prematurely white hair, had lead the negotiations for a lot of the dragon parts. He was very friendly, and even made her laugh a few times. By the end of the negotiations, Vafle had come out well on top, although she suspected because he had started flirting with her rather than him being a poor negotiator. This was especially evident when he weaseled in a date with her as part of the price. 

At first she had resisted the idea. She was well past her prime, and not able to bear any more children, while this shaman was around her daughter’s age. “Just because you don’t see a man around here doesn’t mean I need your pity.” She remembered telling him. A look of mock offense came over his face.

“Pity? You’re selling dragon parts that your daughter slew.” He leaned forwards a little. “You’d be the one showing pity on me, a fierce and powerful woman such as yourself.” He winked. That wink had set her over the edge. 

“Fine, but if I’m to be bored, I may just increase the price for wasting my time.” She shook her head at him. 

“Well then, I have my people’s honor on the line. I must not fail to entertain.” He bowed and placed a gentle kiss on her hand. “Till tonight.”

“Get out of here with that.” She smiled at him as he left. That night had been wonderful. He had taken her dancing with his people and put on some stories with his illusions. When She finally told him that she needed to get home, he walked her back and left a light kiss on her hand. 

Today, they were heading into Karak city via the train and going to see a play. She was nervous. She had never been to somewhere so fancy or expensive as a playhouse must be. She was wearing her nicest clothing, a deep green dress with yellow, gold, orange, and red embroidery of dragons. She had this made specially after selling all of the dragon parts. It was short in the arms, tapered to her elbows, with a loose section that could be placed over her forearms and wrists when it got cold. The skirts were loose enough to work in, with slits up the side. The bodice hugged her stomach and chest, but not tight enough to choke her breath. Under the dress she wore a brown shift with copper lacing along the slits in her sleeves, skirts, and covering what the outer dress would have shown of her bosom.

She was waiting at the station, hoping both that Lynx would show up and that he would not be there. Ever since that first date, she felt a stirring that hadn’t happened in a long time. She knew that if the night went well, she wouldn’t want the night to end. As their train pulled into the station, she heard the creaking of the platform behind her. 

“You look radiant tonight.” Lynx held his hand out to help her up. She looked him in the eye, and without taking the hand, stood. She gave him a once over, taking in the rich maroon of his shirt, contrasting with the azure of his pants. The shirt was embroidered in gold thread with runic symbols, and the pants were embroidered the same, but in silver. In one ear he had a small sapphire drop while the other had five small golden loops. 

“And you look like a noble fop going to a party.” She teased, leading him to the train at a fast walk, feeling younger than she had in years. While Lynx had gotten their tickets for the show, Vafle had insisted on getting them a private room in the train there and back. 

“Well, I didn’t want to insult you by showing up under dressed.” He chased after her. When they finally got to their private room, Lynx pulled her inside. With a giggling shriek, they fell onto the bench, Vafle landing in his lap. She immediately slid off, feeling the growing appendage. Slotting herself between his arm and hip, she leaned against his shoulder. She had to admit, feeling his arousal made her dress feel too tight around her chest. Her cheeks were burning as she looked up at him. He was blushing right back at her.

“Getting a little ahead of ourselves, aren’t we?” She teased, gently tapping the center of his chest.

“Well…” He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, the one around her waist gently closing over her hip. 

“You were just testing the waters?” She finished for him.

“Yeah.” He flushed. “I was...I wanted to make sure I wouldn’t scare you away later.” He choked off his sentence. 

“Oh, so you’re expecting to roll me tonight, is that it?” She sat up, gently pushing Lynx away. “I’m not some trollop who will roll with just anyone.”

“I didn’t mean it that way...I just didn’t want it to surprise you.” He started moving his hand from her hip. She quickly placed her hand on his, keeping it there.

“Don’t stop.” She used her free hand to bring his face around to hers so they were looking into each other’s eyes. “Just don’t assume with me. Besides, I’d like a little...or maybe not so little, surprise.” She leaned in, planting a kiss on his lips. She hadn’t realized how big all of his characteristics would be. Thankfully, he wasn’t the type to try and eat her face while kissing. He gently pressed back against her, their lips caressing the other’s while his hands gently squeezed her hips.

Pulling away, she couldn’t help but giggle. “Now, has that assuaged your hunger for now? I’m looking forwards to being out on the town tonight, and I’d rather not mess any of this up.” She motioned to her outfit. 

“Well, whether I am assuaged or not, I will have to control myself. I have no wish to ruin your outfit.” He murmured in her ear. “Not yet, anyways.” His voice turned hard at the last sentence. Vafle bit her lower lip, not wanting to show how much she was looking forward to the hinted at enthusiasm Lynx was showing. 

“Isn’t this the same car we were in coming here?” Lynx said, giggling slightly, which was an odd sight for a six and a half foot Orc.

“It is! See, this is my shopping list I forgot!” Vafle fell into a fit of giggling. They had gotten some food before the play, and Lynx had purchased them some very nice spirits. They snuck it into the play, and by the end, had finished the bottle. They had barely made it to the train on time. Now they were preparing for the three hour ride back to Esterfay. 

“Well, shall we take our same seats?” Lynx bowed with an exaggerated wave of his hand. Vafle plopped herself down and pulled Lynx after her. They both giggled as they untangled themselves from the ungainly mass of limbs and clothing they had become. 

“Only if you promise to not tease me again.” Vafle looked Lynx in the eyes. “No teasing.”

He looked back with the same drunken solemnity she was showing him. “Of course, no teasing. However, I’m still hungry.” He grinned at her, his tusks shining in the half light.

“I said no teasing.” Vafle plastered a fake pout on her face. “If you’re hungry, eat up, don’t just tell me.” Hearing her give him permission, Lynx slid to his knees and gently hiked Vafle’s skirts up to her knees. He slowed as he reached her thighs, planting gentle kisses along the insides of her thigh as he gently pushed the skirts up to her hips. Slowly, as he eased her legs apart, the musky scent of her sex started to suffuse the room. When he finally got to her crotch, the smell was overwhelming. Opening his eyes, he saw that she was wearing emerald green panties, currently soaked through. Burying his nose in the wetness, he inhaled the sweet scent. He licked his wide tongue up the panties, tasting what little of her fluids had soaked through.

Hooking his hands in the hem of the panties, he slipped them down and off one of her feet, leaving it to dangle from the other ankle. He gently kissed her toe. Lynx left a trail of quick pecks from the tip of her toe all the way along her calf and up her thigh. He paused around her slit. Here, the scent was intense. He could see her liquid glistening on her lower lips. Looking up into her eyes, Lynx saw the undisguised need in them. Extending his wide tongue, he dragged it up and through her slit. The liquid ambrosia racing along his tongue was bitter and thick. 

Vafle moaned as she felt his tongue open her up. She squeaked as his tongue flicked against her clit. She was ready for him to lick her maybe another time before getting to the main course. Even Wynris, despite all of his stories and reputation, had been fairly vanilla with her. She was not prepared for the full on oral assault Lynx leveled on her.

Although the taste wasn’t his favorite immediately, he soon became addicted to it. He kept licking along the slit, the top of his tongue hitting her clit the whole time. Every moan and squeak she made egged him on faster. As he lapped at her leaking hole, he realized he needed more of her flavor. Lowering his body, he rubbed his nose against her clit, leaving his tongue to be at the right level to plumb her depths. 

Vafle let out a scream of pleasure as she felt his warm tongue plunge into a hole that hadn’t seen another person in over a decade. “Please…” She moaned. “Be gentle. She needs to be opened slowly.” Listening to his companion, Lynx slowed his oral ravagings to an oral caressing. It was hard to stay slow. He wanted to get more of her bitter mixture. The more he drank, the thirstier he got. It was addictive. He wrapped his arms around her thighs to keep her still. With one large hand, he grabbed her clit and gently started rolling it between his fingers. Vafle started to squirm, her eyes rolling with pleasure. 

Shoving her fist into her mouth, Vafle let out a scream as her orgasm washed over her. She had gotten used to relieving her stress with her hand, but this was a different feeling all together. Despite having reached climax, the assault on her body didn’t stop, keeping the high of her orgasm rolling ever longer. She had barely started to come down when she felt another one building. Looking down to see how he had gotten her to the edge again so quickly, she saw magic glowing on his hands. His eyes caught hers and he smiled, one that promised even more pleasure to come. That look sent Vafle over the edge again. 

Lynx relented, letting Vafle bask in the glow of her dual orgasms. Moving up, he gently started removing her dresses from her nearly limp body. She was only able to provide some token assistance. Once he got her clothing off, Lynx gently folded it and placed it on the other bench. Looking back, he saw a beautiful, middle aged woman lying there, smiling up at him. He chuckled as he thought she was old enough to be his mother, and she was still within the age where she could get pregnant. 

That thought stopped him for a moment. He cleared his throat. “Um...Do you have any protective spells or herbs on you?” He asked.

“Yeah.” She lifted the small charm around her neck. “I’m not taking it off. Not yet.” She looked over at him as he stripped. His shirt was the first to come off. His chest was well built and covered in a fine layer of hair. This was going to be nothing like Wynris. He had a typical elven build of narrow chest and smooth skin. The novelty of this new experience made Vafle smile. Never too old to try something new. 

When he lowered his pants, he made sure his underclothes went with them too. Looking between his legs, Vafle realized why Lynx was so intent on opening her with his tongue. She swallowed hard, eyes glued to the bobbing meat pointing at her. She sent a quick prayer to Meior that he didn’t break her in half. 

Moving back over, Lynx slathered some of the mixed saliva and femcum from his mouth over the head of his cock. Kneeling next to Vafle, he lined the head of his shaft up with her still sopping lower lips. He pressed against it enough to set the tip just outside of the hole. Looking up, he asked. “Are you sure you still want to do this? It’s ok if you say no.” 

Vafle smiled and grabbed his head in one hand. Bringing it close, she kissed his lips. “Thanks for asking. I want it. Just...two conditions. First, go slow to start. I don’t want you ripping me in half.” Lynx nodded, slowly grinding his tip against her opening. She moaned, but not enough to distract herself. Grabbing his ass with her other hand, she continued, “And two, once it’s in there and I’m acclimated, I want you to be rough. As hard as you can. Pretend you are trying to overcome this charm with brute strength. Just no magic. I don’t know how it will mess with the charm.” Lynx chuckled.

“Ok. Be gentle, fuck your brains out, and don’t knock you up yet.” Guided by her hand, he slowly thrust forwards, spreading all of her lips wide. She had never been so filled before. It was almost to the point of being too much. She clung onto Lynx for all she was worth, drawing strength from his quiet voice and warm body. Finally, she felt his groin kiss hers. Looking down, she saw her body bulging slightly from the immense length in her. 

“You didn’t use magic right? All of that fit in me?” She was flabbergasted at how deep she was.

“All natural. But I think I found your bottom.” He smiled at her. He hesitated for a moment before leaning down and kissing her deeply, gently opening her mouth so their tongues could caress each other. “Just one last, tender kiss before I turn you into my mare.” She could hear the huskiness in his voice. She smiled at his nervousness. Holding his shoulders, she started rocking her body, sawing the large phallus in and out of her slowly. A few minutes of this passed before she stopped and released her grip. 

“Now, I’m ready.” She smiled at Lynx, handing over the control to her larger lover. For a few moments, he merely rocked back and forth. Without warning, he pulled out nearly all the way and slammed back in so hard there was a thunderous crack. Vafle threw her head back as she screamed in pleasure. Lynx did not relent. He merely picked up the speed of his thrusts and continued to slam into her depths, seemingly taking what she said about fucking her brains out to heart. 

“Yes...Harder...Go so hard you break my charm.” She screamed as his hips pistoned into her. The wet shlucking of his cock sliding in and out of her was coming so fast that it was a continuous sound. Within a minute, Vafle was on the edge of another orgasm. It was at this moment that Lynx stopped and pulled out. “Why?” She moaned.

“You...are...so...exquisite. I nearly blew. I want to enjoy this for as long as I can.” Lynx’s chest heaved with the exertions, sweat covering is chest in a bright sheen. 

Vafle fell back, moaning. “I don’t care if you blow in two minutes or twenty. Sex with you is amazing. Just don’t stop till we are both done.” 

Lynx pulled Vafle into a sitting position. “Don’t stop, eh. I’ve got an idea for that.” Tossing her legs over his elbows, he linked his arms behind her back and slid back into her gaped cunt. Despite being plowed open, her vagina was still immensely tight. Standing up straight, he let gravity pull Vafle all the way down onto his cock. She shivered as he bottomed out, his cum slit gently kissing her cervical opening. Thrusting hard, Lynx sent Vafle flying backwards, only to swing back down, impaling herself from crown to base. 

Vafle’s eyes went wide when she realized what Lynx was going to do. He leaned in, and whispered in her ear. “I’m going to make sure you’re never empty.” He started thrusting faster, causing Vafle to swing in his arms, slamming herself down on this thrusting hips. Her eyes rolled back in her head. The denied orgasm came back, tightening her stomach and squeezing the air from her chest in a long, single moan, broken only by the clapping of their bodies. As her impending orgasm built, her body shook more and more, still she was nearly spasming in Lynx’s arms. 

With a scream of pleasure, her orgasm broke and washed over her. It was the most intense orgasm she had ever felt. While her first orgasm with Wynris would always hold a place of love in her heart, when he showed he how enjoyable love making could be, this was on a different level. Love was not the main feeling in this orgasm. It was the feeling of raw, unbridled lust and the feeling of pure animalistic breeding instinct. She could feel the liquid warmth of his genitals flowing into her, extending the orgasm to the point she felt she would black out. She felt a strong heat between their chests. She attributed that to the exertions they had both gone through. 

Lynx stayed buried in her for as long as possible. He fell onto the bench, holding her impaled on his cock. She had tasked him with fucking her brains out, and if he was able to get hard again, he didn’t want to waste a moment. He also enjoyed the feeling of her tight, wet passage holding him like he was the only thing it could ever want.

Resting her head on his chest, Vafle breathed his scent deeply. She could barely move any of her joints. While she had gotten off before, by herself or with a companion, she had never had a release so hard that her body turned to jelly. Within moments, she had fallen asleep, the heat on her chest still as strong as it was when they reached climax. 

When the train finally pulled into the station, both Lynx and Vafle were fully dressed again. Lynx had linked their arms together, seeing how Vafle could barely walk. Gingerly, he walked her back to her house. The walk back, they talked about the play and what parts they enjoyed the most. When they finally got to her door, a silence fell between them. 

“So, when is our next date?” Vafle asked, realizing that Lynx wasn’t sure what to say.

“Well, we will be in the area for the next few weeks. We would meet in five days. I’ve heard that Ollie has set up some trails in the Krellic woods. Perhaps we could go exploring the woods.” He offered. Vafle pulled him down and kissed him gently on the lips.

“I’d like that.” She purred. “But I think I should get some sleep. I don’t think I will be walking right for days.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you that much.” There wasn’t much remorse in Lynx’s voice, but it was the sentiment she liked.

“Don’t be sorry. That was exactly what I asked for and what I needed. Goodnight.” She waved to him as he walked back to his people’s camp. Humming to herself, she walked slowly into her house and got ready for bed. She decided to keep the panties on, feeling naughty at the fact and relishing the feeling for once in her life. As she looked in the mirror, trying to get all her makeup off, she noticed her charm had turned from brown to black. “Shit, I really hope this didn’t burn out.” She couldn’t tell if it was still working or not. “I think I should splurge on one of the silver ones before our next date.” Deciding to be safe rather than sorry, she kept the charm on and slipped into bed, one that no longer felt as empty as it had for the past decade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Lillia, I had to write a smut scene with her, if only to see you squirm.


	5. The death of Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Team Genius fought and killed the Emperor's Judgement on their way out of Ryo, they did not realize that they were still in clear view of the city walls and hundreds of citizens, who saw a black furred Kitsune, a trickster spirit, killing one of their champions. While Kitsune fall under the perview of Raiden, the god of Storms and Weather, black furred Kitsune are under the perview of Hellion, the Trickster. Kitsune were always viewed with suspiscion, but the actions of Team Genius drove the city into a frenzy.

Iwana hid in the ruined building. She held the kits close to her as noises swam up from the street. She looked at the sky and sent up a curse to whatever gods were listening. She called down the curse on the black Kitsune. It was soon after they saw her that the trouble started. People started becoming crueler to the Kitsune, more of them had been assaulted, and the few shop keepers had their businesses vandalized. 

And then, to top everything off, that Kitsune woman and her friends attacked the Royal Palace. She wouldn’t have believed it had Negi, her neighbor, had not been at the Southern Gate when the wagon carrying the black Kitsune came crashing through. He had snuck up to the top of the wall to watch as the Emperor’s Judgement rode after them. They had fought a few hundred feet from the walls. In moment’s the fight was over. While there were figured around that were also fighting Judgement, everyone saw the four-tailed, black furred Kitsune attacking Judgement. 

He told them there was a blinding flash of light and a devastating crack of thunder. Everyone gasped as they saw Judgement felled by Mercy. It had been over one hundred years since Mercy had won. It was in this moment that those around Negi turned on him and tried to kill him. He had barely been able to make it back to the community alive. 

Now it wasn’t just rioters coming to attack them. Iwana had seen soldiers enter the district as well. They weren’t in their full armor, so they were off duty soldiers. She wondered how long it would be till the Emperor sent the army in to protect them…unless he decided to contain the riot in here until it petered out. If that was the case, they couldn’t stay here. They needed to get away. 

“I want all of you except Yadra to get into your wolf shape.” She whispered to them. They looked at her nervously. They normally were not allowed to enter their fox state unless outside of the walls. “Do it, NOW!” The three youngest ones turned into small foxes. Iwana scooped two of them up and hid them in the sling across her front. “Now, you do the same.” Yadra scooped up the last kit and shoved it in a sling she wore across her front as well. “Follow me, stay close, and do not stop for any reason.” Iwana was terrified, but she needed to maintain her composure for the sake of the kits. 

Looking out of the building, she saw that the rioters and looters had moved on from this street, for now. Keeping low, she led Yadra across the street. They dove down an alleyway and continued to scramble. Every step took them closer to the outer wall and the tunnels below. At one point, Iwana had to grab Yadra to keep her from running out in to a group of rioters who were busy pulling a building down. It didn’t sound like anyone was inside, they were just drunk and wanting to ruin something. 

When they finally left, they peeked out from cover. Iwana breathed a sigh of relief. The cellar doors where the tunnels were had been left alone. Making sure there was no one on the street, Iwana grabbed Yadra and sprinted for the doors. As she grabbed the doors, there was a crunch next to her. From behind the ruined pillars and fallen masonry, figures stepped out and grabbed both Iwana and Yadra in iron grips. 

“Look what we have here boys.” The man stank of unwashed body and cheap liquor. “Two little vixens trying to run away. Why are you trying to run from us?”

“I always thought we were the friendly sor…” The man’s words were cut off in a gurgle. Yadra was let go as the man fell backwards. As she looked for her attacker, Yadra yipped as she saw a small angelic fox ripping his throat away. The one holding Iwana Shifted her so he could free a hand and drew a short blade. The other man, the one who hadn’t grabbed either of them, was already walking over to kill their angelic savior. Raising his ax in one meaty hand, he froze. Yadra’s gaze, held by the shining blade, lowered when he froze. The man was looking at a hole in his chest. A large, hand like appendage made of stone had burst through is chest. 

Yadra let out a moan of despair as the three-armed creature turned to the man holding Iwana. It sunk into the ground. The man looked around, his blade held before him. His whole body was shaking. Seeing his attention was shifted, Iwana bit down on his arm. He screamed and let her go. 

“Bitch! I’m going to make you regret doing that, for a long time.” He slashed with his blade, catching her face with the swing and the reverse. Two bloody gouges appeared on Iwana’s face as she fell to the ground. The man moved over her, pulling his blade back. 

Yadra screamed in terror as the three-armed monster appeared behind the man and shoved another fist through his body. The man’s lifeless body fell to the ground. The angelic little fox walked over to Iwana’s prostrate form and licked the cuts. Yadra saw the cuts stop bleeding, but the deep scarring cuts remained. Iwana stirred and smiled at the small fox.

“You cannot stay here.” The small fox yipped at them. “We will get you out of here and to safety.” The small fox turned towards the earthen creature. The Xorn, listening to its companion, nodded and walked over to the basement. As it grabbed the door, Yadra noticed the locked chain across it they hadn’t seen before. With one massive pull, the doors flew off the basement. “Come, follow us.” The small fox ran down the passageway. 

Iwana grabbed Yadra and ran into the tunnel. Stopping as they entered, she grabbed one of the short swords. She didn’t really trust these figures, but they needed to go this way. Halfway down the tunnel, Iwana pulled Yadra to a stop. 

“Wait, who are you?” Iwana asked, chest heaving from the run and adrenaline coursing through her veins.

“My name is Rei.” The small fox yipped at her. “My mistress doesn’t know I came here, but I’m sure she won’t mind.”

“And what is…that?” She pointed at the Xorn.

“That is a Xorn. You can call them Dokami.” A deep voice said behind them. Iwana spun, short sword slashing at this newcomer. The blade smacked against black armor. There was a deep chuckle.   
“L…Lor…Lord Raiden!” She fell to her knees, the horror of her blasphemy blossoming in her mind. 

“Get up.” The words came out as a rumble of thunder, but they were kind. “You have places to go. Follow these two. They will take you to where you need to go. I will go and save who I can.” He touched each of them, including the fox kits, on the forehead. A small sigil glowed on them for a moment before disappearing. With a crack of thunder, he was gone.

“Ok, take us to where we need to go. I have some vengeance I need to take.” Iwana grabbed onto Yadra and followed Rei and Dokami away from the city she had known her whole life, heading into the great unknown.


	6. Parties are boring without friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Aimee Steelen, heir to the City of Mirrors, has to go to meet another suitor. She knows this is part and parcel of being the heir, but that doesn't mean she has to be bored. When she goes to collect a reluctant friend, she finds there are more dangers than just a boring evening ahead of her. Good thing she's always dressed to kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am truly sorry for that cliche, but she is in-game, and it was the only thing that worked.

Aimee look at herself in the mirror. Even though the meeting wasn’t for another twelve hours, she still had so much to do today. She looked at the armor she had decided to wear under her court clothing. Even though it would make her hotter than she would like, she was wearing what was practically a tight body suit of nightsilk. Over the silk-like cloth, she had a pair of flat knives strapped to each forearm, and a brace of knives on each thigh, all within easy reach with her courtly wear. 

“Which color do you think will work today?” Aimee asked her cousin-in-law. Belladonna lounged in one of the chairs, her clothing a deep scarlet to offset her pale skin and green eyes. She was related by way of marriage to her cousin Shiba, who himself was related by a distant ancestor. 

“Well, I would suggest the sapphire blue and onyx, but that’s only because it’s fairly tight, and I like seeing you struggle in that dress.” Belladonna chuckled. 

“Of course you would. I was thinking the cream with opal blue.” Her maid came over with both dresses for her to look at. “I still can’t decide.”

“Well, what do you have to do today?” Belladonna asked, letting out an exasperated huff. For a vampire, she was surprisingly lively. 

“I still have to ask a third person to join us. I was thinking about asking the Galiford’s third daughter.” Belladonna let out a noise that showed she didn’t understand who Aimee was referring to. “You know, she’s the one always covered in some sort of grease or oil.”

“Oh really!” Belladonna sat up. 

“Yes, she is one of the mechanics in the private workshop they have.” 

“Well then, go for the sapphire dress. No one will see the oil and grease when it gets on you.” Belladonna laughed as Aimee shot her a withering glare. Still, she agreed and dressed in the tightly fitting dress. She let her maids fuss over her makeup and hair, calmly resigning herself to her fate. 

“You know, for a warrior, you take all of this adornment very well.” Belladonna said.

“I’ve had years to get used to it. Besides, I like feeling pretty every once in a while.” She turned her nose up at Belladonna, trying to hide a huge grin. “Are you coming or will I have to wait for you tonight?”  
“Oh, I have something I need to take care of.” Belladonna laid a kiss on Aimee’s hand. “With your leave.” She left the room, whistling a few bars of Popkov’s Twelfth as she did. 

Once her maids had finished fussing over her, Aimee looked into the mirror and smiled at herself. She looked like a perfect porcelain doll. She picked up two of her metal spikes and handed them to her maid. Without a word, her maid coiled her hair and used the spikes to hold it in places. The other maid handed her a heavy fan. When she flicked it open, it showed a peaceful lake under the night sky. More important was the metal ribs of the fan. They were nice and sharp. She smiled at her maids. 

“Well, I think it is time to make a visit to the Gallifords.” Turning, she left her rooms, her two maids following closely behind her. 

 

The carriage ride to the Galliford section of the City of Mirrors was fairly uneventful. Most people wouldn’t interfere with one of the royal carriages, but there were always some malcontents or some noble who thought they could advance their agenda by trying to assassinate her. Recently, that had been coming mostly from the Havershams, ever since the foreign mage Kalithi had beguiled nearly a dozen of them to try and kill the Stromkirk’s only daughter. It was only the timely intervention of herself, as well as the daughter’s bodyguards, that saved more of them getting killed. 

Aimee smiled as she remembered those bodyguards. “Koma, how soon till my appointment in the North?” She wanted to see that baby again. She was adorable. 

“You have fifteen weeks your highness. You have marked that you will be traveling north in ten weeks.” Koma replied, pulling out Aimee’s calendar.

“Thank you.” Aimee’s step gained a little more pep. She was looking forwards to her trip north. She had been careful not to tell anyone what she was going to be doing. She knew her whole family would stop her, knowing she was most likely going to her death. 

She stopped before the door to the private family workshop. If she wasn’t being dragged away for a meal, Gillian preferred to be in the workshop. She often had to be dragged out by her siblings or parents to even attend social functions. She felt she was so far down the line of succession that she didn’t need to attend them. In recent years, her family had been forcing her to do. However, Aimee had not seen her at the past three parties.

Koma stepped forwards and knocked on the door for her mistress. They waited for a minute before the door was opened. “Who the hell is coming here this early in the day? Can’t you see we’re closed for another hour?” The woman opening the door was dressed in overalls cut short to just over her knees. She had a long sleeved tunic on, and above all of this there was a heavy apron. She had a metal shield across her face and her blond hair was braided and coiled behind her head. She she opened the door, she flipped up the mask. “By the Gods! Aimee, is that you?” Her smile turned to a look of worry. “Wait, are you going to a party? Are you going to drag me to the party?”

“Yes and yes.” Aimee normally would smile at Gillian’s discomfort at going to a party. Gillian always did well at parties, but the struggle to get her there was always fun. This time, she couldn’t smile. The look of fear on her face had nothing to do with being in a dress. It almost looked as if her world was about to crash around her. “What’s wrong love? It’s not the end of the world. It’s just a party. I need you there to keep me sane.” 

Gillian shook her head and motioned for Aimee to join her. Turning to her maids, Aimee motioned for them to relax in the gardens near the workshop. The two of them raced off to the pond, where there was a gathering already forming. Aimee walked in after Gillian, who locked the door behind them. 

“What’s the problem?” She asked, keeping her eyes on Gillian’s face. Gillian pointed to the ground. Aimee looked and saw Gillian’s metal legs.

“Aren’t those just your leg guards?” Aimee gasped as Gillian turned her legs. The entire leg from the knee down was metal. As she moved the leg, Aimee could see rods and gears moving inside. “My dear, what happened to you?” True concern flooded her voice. 

“Two months ago…I was working in here on a new form of propellant for the proposed public transportation.” She sat on one of the benches and gently swung her dangling legs. “I was testing the volatility when there was a surge of power from the generator. The mixture exploded…so did the container.” She took a shuddering breath. “When I awoke, I saw that my legs had been removed from just above the knees.”

Aimee swept her up in a crushing hug, ignoring the grease and oils getting on her outfit. She would have Koma use her magic to clean it later. Her friend needed her more. “Why didn’t you call for me? I would have helped you.”

“And done what?” The anger in her voice startled Aimee. “No one could do anything. My legs were destroyed. What could you have done?” She looked away, her eyes watering and cheeks burning.  
“Then what are these?” Aimee asked, trying to figure out where her friend’s anger was coming from. Gillian gave a small chuckle.

“These are my pride and joy.” She sniffed. Aimee handed her a handkerchief. Gillian smiled and dried her eyes. “I was laid up after the accident. My mind was whirling for something to do. I was asleep one night and the inspiration for these came to me. I’ve been working like a fiend on these for the past month. I call them SIRA, stands for Synthetic Integrated Replacement Appendages.” She twisted the ankles and moved the knees, showing the range of them. 

“They’re amazing!” Aimee’s hand hovered just over the metallic skin. “May I.” 

“Of course, your highness.” Gillian replied. “I can feel a little of what you are doing, but the nerve connections could still use some work.”

“I’d love to hear how they work.” Aimee smiled at her friend. “Maybe if you come to this party, and everyone sees you at my side the whole night, it won’t be so bad.” Gillian shook her head. Aimee leaned in further. “Don’t make me order you. How about this, I will owe you a massive favor if you accompany me to this party. I’m supposed to be meeting a suitor from the South, and I want him to see what he will be getting if he marries me.” She gave Gillian a predatory smile. Gillian smiled back bashfully. 

“Fine, but you owe me such a big favor.” Gillian hopped off the table. 

“Anything but the crown.” Aimee chuckled. “I’ll wait outside for you. It’s a lovely day.”

Aimee left, feeling in much higher spirits than she had when she first entered the workshop. She had been prepared to fight tooth and nail to get her friend to come. She felt bad dragging Gillian to the party with how self-conscious she was of her new legs, but Aimee believed it would help her. She also wanted to pick the mechanic’s brain about her new limbs. 

The sun beat down on her, promising the day to be one of the rare warm spring days they got here. Looking around for Koma, she noticed that the group of people her maids had gone to talk to were gone, and instead there were five guards surrounding them. Curious as to what her maids could have done, she walked over, pulling out her fan to block her face. She didn’t want them to run away before she got the information she needed.

“There you two are! I’ve been looking for you!” She pitched her voice higher than normal. It was her sign to her maids that she wasn’t angry at them but playing the part. “What did you do? Why are these guards holding you?” She didn’t let her maids answer before turning to the guards, going from angry to apologetic. “I’m sorry if they’ve caused you trouble. They are normally so well behaved. What have they done?”

The guards all looked at each other in confusion. Up close, Aimee could tell they weren’t any official guards. Each of the families, by sworn and signed covenant, outfitted their guards with explicit uniforms. These people were wearing vaguely matching armor and tunics, but no official uniforms. Her caution ratcheted to what Gillian called '11' when she detected no rank insignia and none of them stepped forwards immediately to report. 

“Well…um…they were disturbing the peace.” One of the fake guards finally said. “They had run off their company and we had to stop this one from throwing her other shoe at someone.” The woman grabbed Heidi, her other maid. That last straw did it. Heidi had such an even keel that Aimee was sure her father had chosen her just to be infuriating. The thought of her getting angry enough to throw one shoe, let alone two, almost brought a smile to Aimee’s face.

“They’re lying mistress. We swear we were just enjoying the free time you gave us.” Koma pleased. She had been a small theater actress before she had entered Aimee’s employ. There were times Aimee was glad she had a need for people with multiple skills sets to work with her.

“Shut your mouth.” The guard holding Koma shoved her roughly. 

That seals it. Aimee thought. 

She took a few quick strides forwards towards the man who shoved her maid. Like any servant of a harsh mistress would act, Koma recoiled into herself, giving Aimee a clear target at the man behind her. Snapping her fan shut, she swung it as if to hit her servant, but angled up at the man. The bladed spines slashed across his neck, sending blood surging from multiple lacerations.

With a quick thrust of her left hand, she slammed the heavy edges of the fan into his chest, knocking the man over backwards. Her right hand swept up to her coiled hair and she grabbed one of the metal spikes. She grinned as she felt the adamantine spike in her hand. Flicking her wrist and arm out, she threw the spike into another of the fake guard’s chest, piecing the leather armor and stopping her heart. Shifting her feet, she turned around, throwing the second spike into another of the guards. She finished with a flourish of her fan, sending blood drops across the ground in a line. 

Smiling, she saw the other two fake guards were already running. They only made it a few steps before one of them was brought down by a loud crack. Seeing that he was surrounded by unseen enemies, the final fake guard threw down his weapon. Two Galliford guards, resplendent in their brass colored cog emblazoned armor, finally reached him and tossed manacles onto his wrists. A third guard with a single shot rifle came running forwards. 

“Very sorry, your highness. Are any of you injured?” The dwarven guard asked. Looking at his uniform, she could clearly see he was a sergeant. Aimee looked back to her maids. Koma was dusting herself off with a wave of white magic, while Heidi’s own turquoise was playing over the cut Koma had gotten when she dove for the ground.

“No, we are all ok, thank you sergeant.” She smiled at him. “However, I would like any information you get from this man. I would like to make a visit to whom ever frightened my maids.” She gave the sergeant a cold smile, one that said the visit would be anything but pleasant. 

“Um…do you need protection going home, your highness?” He asked. She could tell he was nervous talking to her. 

“Thank you, but no sergeant. I’m waiting for Lady Gillian, and I doubt anyone will both us now.” With a hasty bow, he jogged off to the other two guards and set up a detail to remove the bodies. Turning to her maids, she gave each of them a gentle hug. “You did wonderfully. Just as we have practiced. I’m proud of both of you.”

It took Gillian nearly an hour to be ready. During that time, Koma spent her time fixing the small tears in their dresses while Heidi reset Aimee’s hair. When Gillian came out, she was wearing the typical bronze colors her family was known for. She had even buffed some if it into her mechanical legs. Rather than a dress, she was wearing formal pants that only went down to the top of her calf. On top she wore a bronze cat tailed waistcoat and rust copper cummerbund over a white shirt. Her hair was slicked and braided down the middle, showing off her large ears. At her waist sat a large revolver opposite a small pouch of tools. As she walked over, she noticed the blood on the ground. She cocked an eyebrow at Aimee.

“Just some ruffians. We’ll know soon enough.” She shrugged. Gillian looked a little crestfallen. Laughing, Aimee looped their arms together. “Are you pouting because you missed the chance to get hurt and excuse yourself from the party?”

“No.” Gillian grumbled. Aimee and her maids giggled at the sour looking Galliford as they walked off to the carriage.


	7. The anger of youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story from Norris's past. He was born from the union of a Succubus and a married human. He has a very bad relationship with both sides of his family. His human half hates what his mother did to his family and his mother has been a very corrupting and debasing influence on him.

Norris stumbled backwards as a rock slammed onto the stonework of the temple beside his head. Spinning around, he saw his half-sister, Eleanor, glaring at him, another stone in her hand. Behind her were three other kids about his age. Before they could say anything, he turned and ran down an alleyway. He had too many one sided encounters with his half-sister recently, and he didn’t care to repeat it.

It was fairly hard to hide, even in a large town like Ollie. There were only two people of demonic heritage, him and his mother. Well, now there was only one, ever since his mother left. That made him the only target for his half-sister’s rage and hatred. He didn’t really blame her for her anger, he just wished that she would only remain angry at his mother not him. 

Sprinting around the corner, he called upon the fiendish heritage in his blood. He hated doing it, but he didn’t want to run. He felt the power of Dispater flow through his veins as he made an image appear around him. This image was of one of the Browntoe halflings. There were so many in that family that no one would look too closely at him. 

“Don’t try that you little shit!” the voice called out from the alley was directed at him. “I’ve known you long enough. You should know that won’t work.” Norris dropped the illusion and turned to face his half sister. 

“Why are you always coming after me?” He sighed. He hoped that if she answered the question enough times, she would realize her answer was stupid.

“Because your whore mother seduced my father and stole my inheritance from me!” She threw the rock she was holding. It hit Norris square in the chest. “That house belongs to the LeCroix. Not some dolled up trull from the planes of Hell!” She spat on the ground by his feet.

“You have your mother’s house, and you have your father’s woodworking tools and license. What more can you want?” Norris shot back. 

“I want you out of this town. I want you to have nothing, because none of this should be yours.” Her voice was cold with fury. She had another rock in her hand. Norris looked around to see that none of her friends had caught up yet. A wicked smile crossed his face. Unnerved, his sister looked around to see she was alone. Before she could scream, his clawed hand was around her throat. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” He growled at her. “This is my home.” He felt the blood running down his claws from her throat. His smile widened. “If you want there to be only one LeCroix family in town…” He squeezed a little more, drawing a whimper from the older girl. As he squeezed, he could hear his mother’s voice enter his head, urging him to do decadently debased things to her. 

After a moment, Norris was able to fight off his mother’s voice. “NO!” He screamed, letting go of his sister’s throat. “I will not be like you.” He shouted at the voice. Ain exploded in his head behind his horns. He fell to his knees, grabbing his horns in an attempt to wrench them off. 

“What’s going on here?” The reedy voice of a halfling asked. The guardswoman stepped forwards, looking at the blood on Norris’s hand and the puncture marks in Eleanor’s throat. She fumbled for the whistle at her throat, letting out three long blows, followed by two rapid ones. She quickly put a pair of manacles on Norris, who was too wrapped in his internal struggle to resist. Two other guards came running quickly. Seeing Eleanor’s injuries, one of them immediately ran off to the temple to get a priest while the other performed first aid on her injuries. The halfling guard lead Norris to the small prison the town had.

 

“Who initiated the fight this time?” Captain Mefans asked. He was sitting behind his desk, head in his hands. Why did most of his problems center around Norris?

“Eleanor, sir.” The guardswoman replied. “Witnesses say she and some friends were throwing rocks at him and he ran.”

“And he was the one who finished it.” The Captain sighed into his hands. “We need to do something. He could kill her next time.”

“Or the town will lynch him.” the guard muttered. Mefans groaned again. He had to do something, but he felt bad for punishing Norris. He rarely initiated the scuffles, and it wasn’t his fault that his mother had caused a massive uproar. He couldn’t help that he had a succubus for a mother. 

“Norris is what, fourteen?” The Captain asked. The guardswoman nodded. “Maybe it’s time we asked him to do something out of town. The longer he is away, the less he will be getting into the fights with his sister.”

 

Norris looked at the incoming train. He checked his bag one more time. Clothing, food, supplies were all in place. At his hip, he had a small pistol and some ammunition. A compartment in the belt held the two keys to his house. Captain Mefans promised him that his house would remain untouched by Eleanor or her side of the family until he came back. 

“And when can I come back?” Norris asked. Mefans couldn’t bring himself to look Norris in the eyes. 

“I’ll be in touch with the guard commander where you are being sent. I will let him know when you can come home.”  
Anyone who saw him stepping on the train would have noticed him shaking. Many would say he was crying with shame, others said he was terrified to leave home. In truth, he was shaking with rage. He hated that he was being driven from his home. As he watched the town shrink in the distance, he made a vow. “One day, I will get even.”


	8. When Norris met Lillia

Norris strolled down the main street, walking in his normal proceeding gait. It was the type of gait that he could keep up for hours without thinking and look around, making sure the roads were safe. Ollie was not a large town. In fact, some people might even call it sleepy, except for the fact this was the only place to get Krellic wood. They often had the business of a small city with the population of a small town. 

Pie Week changed all that. The halflings had started the celebration with just two days. However, as more and more people were drawn, they needed more time to set up. As people came sooner, they kept expanding the holiday. Eventually, the council put their foot down once the holiday had reached a full week. A full week celebration with wine, pies, entertainment, and tons of people. All of the alcohol and people lead to a need for more guards, and constant vigilance.

Norris could never let himself fully enjoy Pie Week. This was his town, but the relation between the people and their Guard Captain were not on the best of terms. Some people had welcomed him back, but most people were wary of the tiefling in their midst, especially when he had political power. Additionally, they only had a few guards, so he had to bring in some outsiders. To make sure that everything went well, he also ended up working twenty hour shifts for the whole week. He was not looking forwards to the next seven days.

As he walked, he nodded greetings to some of the vendors who had set up, offering smiles and polite waves to those who greeted him. All of them had filled out their license requests and paid the three noble registration fee. The money went to help provide protection for the festival, so very few of the people complained. Mostly, those were the traveling bards who complained. They didn’t care for the town, as they weren’t from here, so didn’t care for the costs to the town to run this festival. 

Norris smiled as he remembered a few of them who tried to wheedle their way out of paying the registration. More than a few of them had offered to sleep with him. He smiled at their deflated and defeated expressions when he had turned them down. If he were any less self-controlled, or let more of his mother bleed through, he would have fucked each of them, then made them fill out the paperwork. This smile became wicked as he remembered some of them. He would have really enjoyed dominating the more cocksure ones. 

Turning his mind back to his work, he saw Lillia. This was the fifth year this girl had come here. She had been one of the ones to offer him a quick lay in return for the license. He had helped her get the license, as kicking her out would be too much of a headache and locking her up was too much paperwork during Pie Week. Besides, she was fairly cute. And if he were honest, he couldn’t always keep his mother out of his head. He was half human. 

“Captain! Do you know where Bethany Denore would be right now?” Lillia asked. 

“She should be at home with her mother. They are still setting up.” He replied. She flashed him a coy smile as she ran past, tweaking the tip of his tail. He had to keep an eye on that one. Seeing her run off reminded him of the first time he had met her.

 

Norris had noticed that one of the bards near him was playing an instrument he had not signed a registration for. Walking over, he saw a lovely half-elven maiden in well cut clothing, despite it being conservative for a bard. She was playing bagpipes and had a whole crowd around her. As he walked over, he took a good look at her face. It wasn’t one of the faces he remembered giving a registration to.   
“Do you have a license?” He asked as he got close. He rested his hands on his revolvers. 

“Do you?” She replied back. Great, a flirter. His eyes hardened a little.

“I’m the Captain of the Guard. Why would I need a license?” He asked her, curious which route she would take.

“For being so handsome.” It was going to be one of those encounters, wasn’t it.

 _Look at her, you know you want her._ His mother’s voice crooned in his head. _You work so hard and you haven’t taken anything for yourself. You’re in your thirties and you haven’t even started on a harem. Don’t you want to make your mother proud?_

He gritted his teeth. “Come with me.” He ordered. As they walked to his office, he felt his tail tapping against her. It was an easy way for him to make sure she was following him obediently. _Just like the pet you want to make her._ He stiffened, for just as when the voice spoke to him, he felt a cool hand grab his tail. Turning around, he saw her smiling innocently at him. “You know, I could just kick you our or toss you in jail.” The cockiness seemed to drain from her when he mentioned prison. 

He led her into his office and closed the door, making sure not to slam it. It wasn’t her fault his mother was a sex obsessed fiend, so he wouldn’t take his frustrations out on that oh so delectable ass. He caught himself gazing at her ass as she walked to the chair. 

_You know you want to stick your tail in there, see how far you can open her up._ His mother chortled. She had told him it was a favorite thing of hers to shove her spaded tail up her partner’s backdoor. She had a typical thin bodied, spade headed tail of fiends. Norris had been blessed with a tapering, heavy, prehensile saurian tail. It was nearly as wide as his hips at the top. He had to admit, from a physics point of view, he was curious. _She will come to love it once you break her in._

He shook his head and started rooting through his file cabinet. He needed to calm down. He could see in the mirror that she was accentuating her assets to him, trying to seduce him into giving her one of the registration cards.

“How old are you?” He asked, looking for the correct paperwork.

“Old enough.” He saw her wink at him. _Come on, that was right over the plate._ His mother’ voice went from the seductive one she normally used on him to the conspirator voice that she used when trying to reason with him. _You know I care nothing for the age of those I corrupt. You inherited that from your father, and I won’t argue with that. But she is practically begging you to fuck her. You can still have her do the paperwork. I bet she hasn’t had anyone with real experience take her._

He nearly broke. His mother showed him images of him going over, cuffing her to the metal bar in his room. In these images, he then ripped off her clothing with his claws, uncaring of the material he was destroying. He lifted her legs over his shoulders. With one hand, he dug two claws into her waiting folds, pulling out her liquid sex. He was not kissing her. Instead, he was biting one of her nipples with his fanged teeth. 

Her mouth however, as occupied. His tail had snaked up and pressed into her mouth, forcing its way into her throat. Tears welled in her eyes as he forced her to spit lube his tail. The image then shifted. He was thrusting his cock deep inside of her young canal while his tail speared into her ass, the double penetration causing her to shiver and shake with pleasure. 

With a monumental force of will, Norris shoved the images from his mind. The last image, a cruel trick from his mother, was her knocking on his door, knocked up and begging for more. He turned back to Lillia. “We can either do this paperwork, or I will just toss you in jail.” He placed the papers on the table. She deflated and sat down. A cool calm filled him and he sat on the other side of the desk. “I’ll help you with this.” 

Once they were done with the paperwork, he sighed in relief. His mother had left them alone during the whole time. Picking up the hat she had gathered her current busking money in, he pulled out three silver nobles. “The cost for the license. It will be the same when you renew it for next year.” He heard a cackle in his head. He had just invited her back!

 

Norris chuckled at the fear he had felt that day. He had been so worried that Lillia was going to be his fall from grace that he had made sure to avoid her for the rest of that year. Now, it was five years later and she had been back every year. While she flirted with him occasionally, she was more focused on making money. How she had befriended the innocent Bethany he would never know, but he was glad she was making friends in the town. 

Three days had passed in Pie Week and things were getting back to normal. There had been that large scare at the beginning, but with help from some wandering adventurer’s, they had solved where the poisoned wine was coming from. Norris had been working twice as hard to keep people from panicking the entire time and was worn out. He wanted nothing more than to fall into his bed and get his customary four hours of sleep. He knew he was going to have to stop staying up late like this eventually. However, at nearly forty, he knew that time wasn’t anytime soon.

Shuffling along his patrol route, he felt a familiar hand on his tail. Looking back, he saw Lillia looking at him, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “You know, maybe for saving the festival I can get a reward?”

“We already gave you and your companions some compensation.” Norris replied. 

“Not that type of compensation.” She smiled at him. “I was thinking you could give me a quick tumble.” 

“Fine.” Norris agreed, too tired to really care what was happening. A chuckle in his head drew him back to the present. “But not now. Wait here for three days after Pie Week. I’m exhausted and I will have recovered by then.” She smiled and ran off, excited by the prospect of getting in the Captain’s pants after five years. 

_So, finally going to break her?_ His mother whispered into his head. In his tired state, he decided he would give in to his baser desires. Besides, if he scared her away with it, that was one less person who kept trying to get into his pants. A smile crossed his weary face.

 

He woke to knocking on his door. Struggling up, he tossed on a light robe and walked to the door. He had barely bothered with tying it closed. Most people knew not to knock on his door after Pie Week, and those that did know him already knew he would probably be naked when he answered the door.

When he opened the door, he saw Lillia standing there, an excited look on her face. He smiled, showing off his fangs. “Well, I’m glad to see you actually came. Just know, if you step inside here, I’m the one in charge.” He opened the door more and motioned for her to come in. After a moment’s hesitation, she practically sprinted in. He leaned in as she passed, taking in the scent of lilacs, sweet grasses, and Krellic wood. Before she could get far into his house, he closed and latched the door. One hand flew up and quickly grabbed her by the throat and pulled her back against his naked chest. 

“The safe word is Pigeon…or three taps if you cannot speak.” He purred into her ear from behind. “Nod if you know when to use a safe word.” Lillia nodded. “Good. Now, I think you know this isn’t going to be quick, nor is it going to be gentle.” He squeezed his clawed hand gently, digging the tips of the talons into her flesh just enough to be painful, but not draw blood. The nod was more emphatic this time. 

Chuckling, he leaned forwards, brushing his lips just behind her ear. He felt her shudder from the heat and sensation. He continued to gently kiss her along the jaw line and neck, pulling small shudders and whimpers from his captive. He continued to torment her till he felt three taps on his wrist. He relaxed his grip, letting her breath fully while not letting go of her throat. 

“Walk.” He commanded, his baritone voice soft. He directed her to his bedroom. There was a large bed on the far wall, large enough for four people to sleep comfortably in together. “Now, how attached to these clothes are you?” 

“I…I don’t have any other clothing.” She fidgeted. 

_Do it, rip her clothing to shreds._ Reaching down, he slid his hand down the back of her pants. He gave her ass a strong squeeze, earning him a yelp from Lillia. He explored her ass, squeezing both cheeks and running his hand between them, teasing her puckered star with a claw. “Don’t worry, I won’t go in dry.” He crooned in her ear. 

Sliding his hand further forwards, he kept his thumb playing with her anus while two of his fingers ran along her folds, slickened already with her juices. Gently, he thrust two fingers into her and squeezed, holding her by her anus and vagina. “Now, strip for me, unless you want me to rip these clothes of your body.” Shivering, Lillia quickly removed her clothing, not even trying to make a show for Norris. His hold was too distracting. 

“My, eager, aren’t we?” He pressed his muscled chest and abdomen against Lillia’s soft back. Her skin was cold compared to his. “Don’t worry, I won’t burn you too badly.” Lifting with his buried hand, he forced her onto the bed, pressing her face into the covers while holding her ass in the air. 

With a pop, all three of his fingers slid out of her as he shrugged his robe to the floor. Climbing onto the bed behind her, he grabbed both cheeks with his hands and gently pulled them apart. Looking at both holes, he moved forwards, sliding his tail up under him. Slowly, he slid the strong muscle into her waiting vagina, slowly sawing back and forth to gather as much lubrication as it could. 

He smiled as Lillia moaned, clearly enjoying the odd penetration. With a mischievous grin, he started wriggling his tail inside her cunt. Lillia screamed with a mix of pleasure and panic, not ready for the odd sensation. She tried to pull away from the wriggling appendage. Norris was ready for her movement. With one strong hand, he grabbed her hips and slammed his tail in deeper. With his other hand, he smacked Lillia’s pale ass, leaving a red hand print. 

“I never said you could move.” His voice was even, just slightly disappointed. Once she had settled down again, he let go of her hip and continued to fuck her with his tail. After a few moments, he wriggled his tail again, causing Lillia to squeal and squirm again. Thwak! Another hard spank. “I can do this all day till you learn.” He moved forwards till he was whispering in her ear. “And I think I will do this till you learn.”

Norris continued to use the same system. Wriggle tail. Grab hips and spank. Pound her pussy with his tail. He wasn’t sure how long this went on. Every time Lillia seemed close to cumming, he stopped, letting her ardor come down before starting again.

“Why the fuck are you stopping?” She moaned the fourth time he pulled out of her. Lillia’s legs were shaking and her breath came in ragged gasps. 

“Because, I want you to beg for a release.” He moved around so he was in front of her on the bed. Sitting in front of her, he slid his tail under her body and back to her dripping pussy. With quick flicks, he smacked the tip of the tail against her swollen lower lips. Grabbing her hair, he gently lifted her head up and rested it on his groin, nose buried right next to his cock. “Now, do you want some relief?”

“Yes, damn it!” Lillia cried. “Make me cum!” She gave him doe eyes, her need to cum plain in them, but her smile showing that those doe eyes were her playing her part. He smiled at her and with a flex of his tail, thrust back into her, wriggling his tail as fast as he could manage. He watched as her mouth went from a sultry smile to a wide O and her eyes rolled back into her head. He felt the pressure on her hair grow as her back arched downwards with her impending orgasm. 

A final clenching of muscles and a drawn out scream were the signals that Lillia’s orgasm was starting. Norris felt her passage get significantly wetter as her body shook and shuddered. Not wanting this picture to end, Norris continued to stimulate every part of her cunt, holding her head up so he could see her face. When he could no longer move his tail, he let her fall against him, nose buried in his crotch. 

He patted the side of her face. “No time for sleeping. You still have work to do.” She looked up at him, chest heaving from the prolonged and intense orgasm.

“Good, I was going to be disappointed if that was all you wanted. I came here for cock. You're the one supposed to be getting tail.” Lillia pushed herself up, kneeling on the bed, still enjoying the thick muscle buried in her. They both shared a chuckle. 

“Stand up.” He got her to her feet, staying close to her to his tail could lazily slide back and forth inside her. Grabbing his manacles, he pushed up against his wall, looping the chain over a hook his mother had set into the ceiling. Locking her wrists over her head, he grabbed a padded leather strap. Hooking both ends over the hook, he slid the leather under Lillia’s pert ass. 

One leg at a time, he lifted her legs and strapped them above her head. Smiling, he looked at her exposed bottom and breasts. Norris leaned forwards and ran his tongue over one of her nipples. Opening his mouth, he took her nipple into his mouth and bit down on her breast, his sharp teeth leaving marks on her skin. 

While he had her attention on her breasts, he slowly slid his tail from her abused vagina and tickled her exposed anus. Pressing forwards, it slowly slunk past the ring of muscles in her sphincter. He felt Lillia squeeze down, trying to keep the invading member out. Despite her clenched muscles, his tapered tail pressed into her until he had eight inches buried within her. 

“Never taken it here before?” He cooed, looking up from her breasts.

“N…No…No…Just a few times…normally.” She was gasping, getting used to the feeling of her ass being filled. 

“Like this?” Norris asked innocently, sliding his cock deep into her with one, smooth thrust. His tail had not prepared her for the burning rod shoved deep into her. She screamed as her body spasmed again, coating his cock in a film of femcum. Norris pressed the last inch in her, finding his way blocked. He smiled at her. “A perfect fit.”

Slowly, he pushed her away, sliding her off his tail and cock till just the bulbous head of his cock and the tapered end of his tail were in her. With all his might, he pulled her down while thrusting forwards. The clap as their bodies met was deafening. Lillia screamed with pleasure as both of her holes were speared full.

Grunting with pleasure, Norris lifted Lillia again before plowing her back to his base. He ran his claws down from her shoulders to her ass, leaving long, red marks on her back. He stitched his mouth to her other breast, biting it to leave his marks there as well. He continued to thrust, causing Lillia to swing along his lengths. 

Norris stopped four times to keep from cumming. He wanted to drag this out. Hearing her beg for him was liberating. Sweat poured from his flanks as he started again. Lillia was nearly insensate with the number of times she had orgasmed already. He realized why succubi loved this form of domination. She was completely at his mercy.

“N…Norr…” Lillia’s head was lolling back, barely able to speak.

“Yes?” His voice had become harsh, more like a beast than the smooth devil’s tongue it had been.

“Don’t...Stop.” She screamed.

“Never...thought...bout...it!” He grunted, thrusting hard into Lillia. She moaned as she felt his cock expand as cum rushed down it. 

His body was warm, his cock hot inside her, but as the first rope of cum rushed into her waiting womb, it was like molten metal made of pleasure. Her world shrunk down to only his questing hands, his biting mouth, the dual iron rods inside of her, and the molten excitement inside of her.

*************************************************************************

When Lillia woke the next day, Norris was already cooking breakfast. The smells of exotic spices wafted through the air. “Good Morning. I probably worked you out too much last night.” He smiled at her and helped her get to the table. “Eat up. You’ll need it to recover.” He had his guard uniform on already. "Oh, and Lillia, any time you come back to town...you can stay here.” He winked at her before walking out to go back to work.


End file.
